


Partners

by leiascully



Category: Star Wars, The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully runs across Han and Leia in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: n/a  
> A/N: For a drabble challenge.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. _Star Wars_ and all related characters are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm. No profit is made from this and no infringement is intended.

Scully noticed them in the restaurant, at the next table in the dim corner Mulder liked because it made them mysterious. The man was lean in dark pants and a white shirt that glowed in the bar. He talked softly with a little woman, leaning toward her in a way that was both intimate and protective. His hand touched his hip now and again and Scully thought that maybe he was used to a gun. The woman tipped her face up and said something that made the man smile and Scully wondered if they looked like that, she and Mulder.


End file.
